


A Line of Scarlet Thread

by IncineraryPeriphery



Series: Unfinished and Discontinued [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Uchiha Izuna Lives, kagami annoys everyone into letting tobirama teach him, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncineraryPeriphery/pseuds/IncineraryPeriphery
Summary: “Wow,” Kagami says, staring up at theDemon of the Senjuwith absolutely no fear, “you're really pretty!”(Posted for the Good Intentions WIP Fest.)
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Kagami
Series: Unfinished and Discontinued [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981865
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184
Collections: Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	A Line of Scarlet Thread

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the fest [here](https://goodintentionswipfest.tumblr.com/).
> 
> vaguely remember wanting to expand on this at some point, but it's been collecting dust for a while ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ feel free to do whatever you will with this.
> 
> musical recommendations: kiss kiss bang bang by ikimonogakari and ievan polkka by arttu suuntala

“Wow,” Kagami says, staring up at the _Demon of the Senju_ with absolutely no fear, “you're really pretty!”

Madara and Hashirama choke on their words, though he suspects for different reasons. The fact that Kagami is far too naïve is only really sinking in now, his heart giving a painful squeeze in panic when Tobirama crouches down to thank him with a too-serious expression.

\---

There is a child outside Tobirama's door. Barely there, because his chakra is suppressed down to almost nothing, but he does not have a reputation of being an exceptional sensor for show. The prickle of woodsmoke and static tell him exactly who it is and he can't help but check on the boy's caretakers as well.

They're asleep, unsurprisingly, and he sighs. It's going to be wonderful explaining this in the morning.

Tobirama rises from his bed, throwing on an overcoat and answering the door with a frown. Kagami blinks up at him before grinning, guileless and far too awake for this time of the night.

\---

“Teach me!” Kagami says, hanging onto the hem of his shirt.

“Learn from your clan first.” Tobirama counters.

He does, coming back with burnt fingers and an even more determined expression. It looks comically out of place on his face.

“Teach me.” He says.

“Can you read?” Tobirama asks. There's no answer, but it frees him from the menace's presence for a month before he comes back, shoving a scroll at him. The writing is messy and childish but legible, and also what he suspects is a copy of various tales only Uchiha children are privy to.

“Teach me.” Kagami says.

“What do you want to learn?” Tobirama says back.

He's given a few days of rest before Kagami comes back with several scrolls and ink on his jaw. The scrolls are filled with messy observations, steadily growing neater the more he writes, and he suspects half of these things are rumors spread through the clan instead of actual things he's done. The last one is neater than the rest, with a quick note from Izuna at the end calling him several things children should not be able to read yet.

That one is the most true.

“I want to learn everything in these. Teach me.” Kagami says, still just as determined. Tobirama quickly shuffles the slight smile off his face.

“And what of your clan?” He asks. “Surely they are not so eager to send you to me.”

He is given reprieve for another month, though dealing with their increasingly incredulous glares are almost not worth the trouble. In the end, it's Madara who slams his fist against the nicest desk Tobirama's ever had demanding that he either teach Kagami or tell the gremlin to stop annoying everyone into submission.

He accepts.

Kagami comes to him the next day, dripping wet and unspeakably smug. He bows, introduces himself like they haven't known each other since the child was three, and tells him that being thrown into the koi pond was definitely worth it. Tobirama's not entirely sure he wants to learn that story in detail.


End file.
